Naruto the Sk8er Boy
by Kafaru
Summary: The Story is not for Sakura fans. Two girls come to the village on of them is Naruto's Cousin. The village the finds out the truth about Naruto . Contains lots of Sakura Bashing & a nicer Sasuke. Magical Boy Naruto NaruHina. A bit rushed. NOT A SONGFIC!
1. Chapter 1

I was making a thing for a comic but ended up turning into story Thats why thats the tital

Warning LOTS of Sakura bashing in this fic Cause she's a super Bch in this.

I've got 7 chapters done in one day & currently working on 8.

**NARUTO THE SK8ER BOY.**

Naruto was running excited about Tsunade allowing him to enter the Konoha talent show.

The talent show would be held in an abandon theater. There He will make everyone realize that he wasn't some stupid loser or demon but they would realize he was human. The judges were Tsunade, Jiraiya, & Anko (O.O). They would decide if he could actually enter the real talent show.

He knew that the rest leaf 12 & their senseis would be there to watch the show. He wanted to tell the girl he had a crush on. So He decided to see Sakura & tell her. Sakura was at the training field trying to get Sasuke to go out with her which resulted with a no. Naruto made it there at a bad time & decided to hide in a bush. Then he heard something that broke his heart.

"Sakura why don't you try asking Naruto out you know he'd be happy to" Sasuke told the girl trying to train.

"But Sasuke-kun, Naruto is a immature loser He wouldn't know how to date someone, let's face it he'll never have a girlfriend, he's to stupid so he should just rot somewhere" Sakura explained to Sasuke.

After that Naruto ran into the forest. He stopped to wipe the tears streaming down his face.

"What does she know, I'm only like this cause No one ever wanted me around except for Iruka & Kakashi sensei" He sniffled

Naruto was about to leave until he heard someone say something to him.

"You know I heard the conversation Sasuke & Sakura were having, have to say I'm disappointed in Sakura for saying that about her own teammate" said the voice. Naruto looked up to see his sensei sitting on a tree branch reading his book. Naruto felt a pain in his chest when he heard Sakura's name.

"I'm used to it by now" Naruto whispered walking away before Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, you think you are but you're not, I saw you running off after what she said" Kakashi told Naruto who began to shake a little bit. Before Kakashi knew it he felt something tackle him. Looking down he saw Naruto crying into his chest. Kakashi felt a little upset that Sakura would say something like that after all Naruto had done for her.

"You know Sakura really doesn't deserve someone like you or Lee, plus she'll regret those words someday, one day she may want you're affection for the wrong reason if that happens reject her unless she truly means it" Kakashi told Naruto pulling him into hug. Naruto didn't fight it he just rested his head on Kakashi's chest.

"Excuse me am I interrupting something?" said a girl with reddish brown hair. Naruto & Kakashi looked to see the girl who was 14 years old standing there.

"FLAIR-NEECHAN!" Naruto yelled happily running to the girl hugging her. The girl hugged him back then put him into a headlock while Kakashi just stood there.

"Uhhh Who are you?" Kakashi asked a little confused. The girl & Naruto broke & looked at Kakashi. The girl cleared her voice.

"Sorry about that I'm Flair or you may know me as Fire Phoenix of the Phoenix girls" the girl said. Kakashi's eyes widened when he heard the girl's name.

"You mean _the _Fire Phoenix the one who can set her enemies on fire with a snap of her fingers?!" Kakashi asked shocked. The girl blushed while rubbing the back of her head.

"Yep that's the one, me & my friends the other two Phoenix Girls are moving here to live with Naruto & protect him from stupid fan-girls" Flair explained to Kakashi. Kakashi stood there his eyes were still wide.

"Can you & Naruto take me to you're Hokage? I need to speak with them" Flair said to snap Kakashi out of his trance.


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO THE SK8ER BOY.**

**Chapter 2. Naruto's Heritage.**

Tsunade sighed, she was doing paper work slowly losing her patience. One more paper to sign & she would be done. Just before she signed it Kakashi burst through the door looking serious.

"I swear Kakashi this had better be good!" Tsunade snapped grabbing a bottle sake drinking some"

"Hokage-Sama! The Phoenix Girls just came into the village!" Kakashi yelled causing Tsunade to spit out the sake she was drinking. Unfortunately it hit Kakashi in the face.

"You don't mean _THE _Phoenix Girls?" Tsunade asked shocked.

"The very group, they seem to have a connection to Naruto too" Kakashi explained to Tsunade while wiping off his sake covered face.

"Well send them in it's truly an honor to meet such a famous Duo Bring Naruto too he's got some explaining to do" Tsunade said. Kakashi looked at the Hokage before speaking.

"Are you going to call a meeting with council? Because when they get wind of this they'll try to convince them to stay" Kakashi said as the Fifth rubbed her temples.

"I know, every Shinobi village has been trying to gain the power of the Phoenix clan because of their great healing abilities & power, They'll try & get them to stay & create a clan in the village since their the only two left" Tsunade sighed as she explained that the council will do anything to get them to stay.

"If Naruto is friends with them they'll try sucking up to him wont they?" Kakashi asked irritated at the thought of the council sucking up to someone that they tried to execute many times.

"They better not" Tsunade said as Kakashi went to go get Flair & Naruto who were at the ramen stand along with another girl. She had brown skin & dark blue hair it looked black that was tied in a side ponytail, & Brown eyes.

"So this Sakura treats you like dirt no matter what you do & the village does too?" Flair said as her blood began to boil. The other girl took notice & Tried to calm Flair down.

"Whoa Flair calm down we don't need to make a show" The girl said trying calm the fiery girl down. Taking a deep breathe Flair looked at Naruto.

"You're right Angela, so Naruto you still have that necklace we gave you?" Flair asked Naruto who nodded his head.

"Yep right here" Naruto said showing them a beautiful necklace that was in the shape of two angel wings that was made of crystals & sapphires for the tips of the wings, any girl would be envious of such jewelry.

"Good, I was afraid that you would have it stolen then you'd be screwed" Angela said. Naruto sweated dropped at that. Just then Kakashi ran up to them.

"The Hokage & council wants to speak with you & Naruto it's important" Kakashi said to the trio. The three got up & Fallowed Kakashi to Hokage tower. Angela spoke as they went up the stairs.

" Kakashi said to the trio. The three got up & Fallowed Kakashi to Hokage tower. Angela spoke as they went up the stairs.

"I bet she's wondering how you know us Naruto" Angela said as Naruto began to sweat. The two girls noticed this & Flair looked pissed about something

"I swear Naruto if you're council tries _ANYTHING_ funny their as good as dead" Flair somewhat screamed. Naruto Began to panic as Kakashi tried to calm him down.

"Calm down Naruto even though the council may suck up to you since you know these two so well Hokage-sama won't let them" Kakashi said sweating a bit.

The council members were all there cause of the news they heard that the famous Duo The Phoenix Girls were in the village. They would try to get them to become ninjas of Konoha & try to get them to start a clan with other males of the village. But they didn't know that Naruto knew them so they won't be expecting him to come as well. Just then Kakashi entered the room to tell them that they arrived.

"Good send them in" Said a man with short brown hair, he was Sakura's father. He saw the two girls enter along with someone he didn't expect.


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO THE SK8ER BOY.**

**Chapter 3. Naruto's Heritage Part 2.**

"What are _you_ doing here _demon_" he said to Naruto with venom in his voice. That very sentence caught Flair's attention. She glared at the man, he would've died if looks could kill.

"You dare say that to _my_ own cousin in _my_ very presence?" Flair growled at the man before her.

The other members including Kakashi gasped when they heard that. Naruto slowly moved away from her while Angela let out similar anger.

"You really shouldn't say that in front of Flair cause the last person who said that was wiped off the Earth, but say it in my presence too it seems like you never existed" Angela growled out.

This made the man tremble at the killer intent the two girls unleashed. Tsunade snapped out of her shock then looked at Flair before saying.

"You & Naruto are related?" she asked the question most of them were thinking. Flair stopped her killer intent then looked at woman.

"Yes we are related by blood" Flair said causing everyone excluding Naruto & Angela to gasp.

"Why weren't we confirmed of this?" Hiashi demanded Naruto to tell him.

"I told him not to after all He is the son of Suta-Safaia (Star Sapphire) Kazama- Hime, Who was leader of the Phoenix Maidens & wife of Arashi or the 'Yellow Flash' as you're village calls him" Flair said obviously pissed. That caused the Council & Kakashi to freeze.

"You're telling me that Suta-Safaia was a Phoenix Maiden & had a son WHY WASN'T I TOLD OF THIS!" Hiashi screamed out. He was mad because he promised Arashi that he would take care of any of his children if he or wife were to die. The rest of the council was shocked because they treated their greatest Hero's son like trash. Kakashi looked ready to break down because he thought his sensei's son was killed during the Kyuubi attack but was there in front of him the whole time. Tsunade was pissed she promised her-self if that Pervert of a teammate knew this he would be in the hospital for months.

To say Flair was pissed was an understatement, she kept thinking in her mind if they think that they gonna get Naruto to get many girls pregnant then they would be dead in an instant. Just then someone said what she expected.

"If so then Naruto must start a clan I will get females of my clan to betroth him after all he likes my daughter Sakura" said the same man who had called Naruto a demon. This man just signed his death contract. Flair ran over to that man & slammed her hands onto the table.

"**NONE**of you will do such thing, if I even catch ONE of you Haruno's as much as flirt with him I will **DESTROY THEM SAME GOES FOR REST OF YOU!**" Flair said with much anger. This scared everyone. Then Tsume Inuzuka spoke up.

"I see where you're coming from we all basically Shunned you're cousin but he has to marry someone sometime if anyone I say Hiashi's oldest daughter, she's the only one of the few girls who treated him like a human along with The Kinzoku's (Metal) daughter Tenten, Ino & Ayame who works in the Raman stand" The Inuzuka head said while other members got angry at this.

"You can't be serious our clan maidens would be just fine for making a new Clan" said some idiot who just pissed off Tsunade.

"SILENCE!" the female Hokage screamed causing everyone to flinch at the tone of her voice.

"As Tsume said before those are the only girls along with the Hyuga, Akimichi, Nara, Kinzoku, Abrume, & Inuzuka clans who didn't try to assonate Naruto the rest of you tried to execute him, yet you find out he has power which this village has longed for you turn the other cheek I as Hokage forbid those who clan wasn't mentioned to push him into marrying **any** of the females of those clans unless he himself decides it, but if I or anyone else Finds out that you try to force You're daughter onto him will be stripped of clan head & dealt with _personally_" Tsunade threatened.

This caused uproar among the clans that weren't mention saying that 'that's not fair' or 'You can't do that!' Tsunade smirked.

"I just did and there's nothing you can do to stop me, you brought upon you're selves now you pay the price" She said walking out of the room with Kakashi, Flair, Angela, & Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO THE SK8ER BOY.**

**Chapter 4.**

**Meeting of the Clans.**

Sakura was in her room fixing her hair so that she could impress Sasuke. Sasuke told her that Naruto may be an idiot but he's done almost everything for her just to make her happy & she should be grateful. Sakura said that she didn't care about that, Sasuke said that someday someone's gonna fall for him & she'll ever regret doing what she did to him. She heard a the door slamming shut really loudly, her father must be angry about something so she decided to listen in on what he was saying.

"I can't believe the nerve of the Hokage Denying permission of the clan to marry Uzumaki!" he yelled frustrated. Sakura was wondering what Naruto had to do with his meeting.

"Not only does he have power that those of the Phoenix clan have, he's the son of both clan leader **_&_** our greatest Hokage the 'Yellow Flash'!" He finished. This information caused Sakura to gasp, Naruto Uzumaki the dead last was the 4th's son but what's the Phoenix clan?

"I bet the Hyuga will be _throwing_ girls at him, but thanks to that cousin of his who's one of the Phoenix Girls wont be having it" He said. Now Sakura was shocked, her dumb Teammate had a famous family, she only imagined the popularity she could get if she hooked up with Naruto.

"Hmmmm, maybe I should consider dating Naruto like Sasuke said" Sakura thought out loud.

Hyuga House.

Hinata & Neji were called to speak with Hiashi he said it was very urgent. They found Hiashi's office door open. They entered wondering what the Clan Head wanted. There the Hyuga council was there also. Hiashi stood up & began to speak.

"Good you're here I called this meeting for something important" He began getting everyone's attention.

"As of today we find out the truth of Uzumaki Naruto that he is none other than the son of Arashi & Suta-Safaia Kazama & cousin of 'Fire Phoenix' of the Phoenix Girls" as Hiashi finished everyone else gasped in shock.

"We of the Hyuga were friends with Arashi we owe him a huge dept we will start by protecting his son from enemies, also I met with clans Akimichi, Nara, Kinzoku, Abrume, & Inuzuka to make sure that the other clans wont try anything funny any questions?" Hiashi asked as Hinata raised her hand.

"Yes Hinata?" Hiashi asked his not as shy daughter.

Hinata stood up to ask him her question.

"Yes why only those Clans were they to friends with Arashi?" Hinata asked. What surprised everyone was that she didn't stutter when asking.

Hiashi shook out of his shock.

"Some were but the other clans that weren't mentioned was because they tried to get Naruto executed, the Hokage had forbidden them to get Naruto to marry into their clan for his power without his permission, that's another reason we're protecting him is because the other clans could try something such as drugs or change his memory, the clan we'll keep a close on is the Haruno clan" Hiashi finished.

After the meeting finished Hinata had thoughts running through her head. She had thought about all the girls in the academy when she was younger.

Not one of them was nice to Naruto, it made her angry at the thought of any of them chasing him just because of his family was powerful & famous.

She was also a huge Phoenix Girl fan because they were powerful yet the around the same age as her.

When she first heard about them & how they helped save a country transforming into the most beautiful creatures known to land she instantly became a fan of theirs. She also dubbed them The Five Great Nation's Guardian Angels. That name became quite popular to the Village since the Phoenix Girls would help out any Nation or small country they could.

Hinata thought that now she'd never stand a chance of telling Naruto how she feels. How wrong she was.


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO THE SK8ER BOY.**

**Chapter 5.**

**Meeting of the Shinobi.**

The Leaf 12, Konohamaru corps, Iruka, & the rest of the Shinobi excluding Sakura & Naruto were meeting with the Hokage for something important. Gai, Asuma, & Kurenai noticed that since yesterday Kakashi hasn't read his book _ONCE!_ Gai even said that he heard Kakashi screaming or something in his house while running laps this morning. Right now Kakashi was all pale, Asuma walked up to him.

"Man Kakashi what happened in that meeting you look like you saw a ghost" Asuma said to the silver haired Jounin.

"My sensei's son is alive & was he was under my nose the _whole_ time" Kakashi said shocking Gai, Asuma, & Kurenai.

"You mean 'Yellow Flash's son is still alive, I thought he was killed" Kurenai said shocked.

"My eternal Rival would you tell us who the youthful child is it'd be an honor to meet THE Yellow Flash's child in person!" Gai said excitedly. Before Kakashi could answer he heard yelling.

"YOU MEAN YOU KNEW THIS ENTIRE TIME & DIDN'T TELL ME! I SWEAR WHEN THE MEETING IS OVER YOU BETTER HIDE JIRAYA, BECAUSE I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU TO KINGDOM COME!" Came the voice of an _extremely_ pissed Tsunade. Everyone became frightened of the 5th after hearing pained yells of Jiraiya. The door flew open as Jiraiya came rolling in followed by the pissed Tsunade. She stood on a stage fixing the microphone.

"You're probably wondering why you're all hear" Tsunade started as everyone nodded.

"Well just yesterday we had a famous female Duo arrive in the village" She said hoping that everyone knew who she was talking about. Ino screamed realizing who she was talking about, this caught everyone's attention.

"DO YOU MEAN THE _PHOENIX GIRLS_!" Ino yelled shocking everyone in the room excluding those who were at the meetings. Tsunade only nodded causing everyone gasp.

"They came to live in our village with one of the member's cousin who lives in the village" Tsunade said causing a lot of people to cheer.

"But who's the cousin?" Shikamaru asked. Tsunade smirked. Were they in for a shock of their lives.

"I didn't finish, not only is he her cousin he's also the son of Arashi & Suta-Safaia Kazama or the 'Yellow Flash & Phoenix Queen' Tsunade said causing everyone to fall dead silent.

"He himself has a reputation known as Number One Unpredictable Knuckle Headed Ninja of the Leaf" She said.

Kiba spoke in a shocked tone.

"Wait a minute only one person has that title & that's"

"NARUTO-NIISAN!" Konohamaru finished for him. This caused a HUGE reaction of gasping murmuring & other things. Tsunade only looked as people begun to say that treated their greatest hero like dirt or Arashi & Safaia are gonna haunt them for the rest their lives.

"I will tell you this now any girls from the clans WILL NOT be betrothed to Naruto for it is his choice & his only, SAME GOES FOR UCHIHA!" Tsunade finished as many girls started booing & saying it's not fair which caused Tsunade to yell.

"THERE ARE ONLY VERY FEW GIRLS THAT TREATED NARUTO HUMAN & YOU BROUHT THIS UPON YOU'RE SELVES!" Tsunade screamed making the girls shut up. Tsunade smiled & said something else.

"Besides his cousin promised to **_Obliterate_** any girl who would even as much as flirt with him, well except for Hinata, Tenten, Ino, & Ayame from the Raman stand that is" Tsunade said sweetly causing fear through many arrogant fan-girls. The said Fan-girls glared at 3 of the girls that were mentioned. This ticked off Hinata.

"If you should blame anyone blame _you're self_

_You _decided to hate him now _you _pay the price" Hinata growled making the Fan-girls back away also shocking those who knew her.

Sasuke ran out of the building to find Naruto. He knew Sakura must have found out about it & now is planning on asking Naruto out. The Leaf 12 stopped him they looked a bit angry to.

"What's the rush planning on fight Naruto?" Kiba growled. Sasuke sighed & decided to tell them about Sakura.

"No I have to warn him that Sakura may try something funny now if she knows" Sasuke said making the others stare.

"Since when did Sakura & Naruto dating become a problem?" Chouji asked. Sasuke motioned for them to sit down.

"Well Sakura said something about Naruto yesterday that would probably make Hyuga here want to kill her" Sasuke said pointing to Hinata. There Sensei's heard that & Kakashi decided to speak this time.

"I know what he's talking about & Naruto was there when she said it too & his cousin knows too, after all when I found him in the forest he broke down" Kakashi said as Sasuke & the rest leaf 12's eyes widened. Then they felt a huge amount of killer intent that freaked them out. Akamaru started whining telling Kiba who it was, looking over to where his companion told him to look he gulped.

"Hi-Hi-Hinata?" Kiba stuttered loud enough to make the others to look at Hinata. Their eyes widened. Hinata looked ready to **_anile late _**Sakura.


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO THE SK8ER BOY.**

**Chapter 6.**

**Naruto's true Form.**

Naruto lie on his bed thinking. He & Flair finally decided that they would remover the Genjutsu the necklace he wore put up. Angela told him that could have those close to him come to see his true form. He also read the letter the clans that were mentioned by Tsunade. It said that they swore to protect him from enemies & Greedy clans that wanted his Phoenix Powers. He decided that he would do the ritual with them there so they would know what he looked liked. He wrote the list of people that would be invited.

_Invitations._

_Leaf 12 & Sensei's excluding Sakura_

_Teuchi & Ayame_

_Perverted Hermit _

_Obaa-chan_

_Hyuga, Akimichi, Nara, _

_Kinzoku, Abrume, & Inuzuka clans_

_Konohamaru corps_

_Closet Pervert (Ebisu)_

_Iruka_

_1st & 2nd examiners from Chunin exams_

_Gaara & his siblings_

Naruto gave the list to the two girls, he was shocked that they knew Gaara & his siblings.

Then Flair had an idea.

"Hey how about we have the Perverted Hermit fix Gaara's seal so he can sleep at night" She said. Naruto was more than happy to agree as was Angela.

"I hope Pinky doesn't get wind of this or she'll nag Naruto to death" Angela said disliking Sakura for what she did to Naruto. Flair scoffed as she got up the chair she was in.

"Hey Naruto would you like to go to the store with me I need to get party stuff" Flair said while smiling. Naruto smiled & nodded his head. He grabbed a messenger bag that had the invitations in them.

With Hinata in a store.

Hinata was buying supplies to make her ointment cream. She went to the front of the store to see Naruto & Flair walking in. She saw that Flair noticed her & asked her to come here.

"You wouldn't happen to be Hinata Hyuga would you?" Flair asked her. Hinata felt like fainting _THE _'Fire Phoenix' was speaking to her.

"Y-Y-Yes" she stuttered. Flair smiled & asked Naruto to hand her 3 letters. Hinata looked at them wondering what they were.

"Were doing a ritual these three are for you you're cousin & some other people from you're clan it's for Naruto who will permanently remove the genjutsu cased on him & show his true form" Flair explained to the girl.

"Hey Hinata would you like to come with us we're buying party stuff for before & after the ritual" Naruto asked. Hinata was happy that they were asking her to come with them so she said yes.

After buying things they were walking down the street to find both the Ino-Shika-Chou groups all going out for dinner. With them was Asuma & Kurenai out on a date. The trio ran up to them.

Shikamaru noticed that Hinata was there & Hid behind a trash can trembling. The others stared at him like he was crazy then looked in the direction he saw before hiding.

"Oh Hey Hinata, Naruto…… Girl next to Naruto" Chouji said as Ino smacked him upside the head.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHO SHE IS!?" Ino screamed at him. Chouji looked at her then realized that it must be his cousin.

"Oh so you're one of the _Phoenix Girls_" Chouji said.

Flair only chuckled.

"Well seems like me & Angie are really popular" Flair said laughing a bit. Ino looked at her like she was crazy.

"That's an understatement, you three are the talk of the village, almost all the girls are envious of us because they can't be near Naruto cause the Hokage said that you would obliterate them if they tried anything" Ino said. Flair scoffed.

"Well after the hell this village put Naruto through

of course I would hurt any girl, but the one I REALLY want to destroy is Haruno" Flair growled. The group decided to back away from her.

"You're not the only one Sasuke told us what she said & Kakashi told us that he saw Naruto breakdo-

"SHIKAMARU DON'T FINISH THAT SENT-

"SHE MADE HIM **_WHAT_**!?!?!" Flair screamed now **_extremely _**pissed. The rest of the group huddled together as Fire started forming around Flair. She took off in two seconds. The group broke apart.

"Whoa… I'm gonna assume that she didn't know the part were you broke down" Shikaku said.

"And now you see why… OH CRAP!" Naruto screamed as the group looked at him.

"She went to get Angela Nee-Chan who is just as overprotective of me if she finds out…" Naruto didn't even finish because the others' eyes widened in fear.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shikamaru cried into the air. The group & by passers stared at him.

To be continued…………………………


	7. Chapter 7

**NARUTO THE SK8ER BOY.**

**Chapter 7.**

**Naruto's true Form Part 2.**

Sakura was walking around looking for Naruto. She thought if she hooked up with Naruto she could become popular. But little did she know that _14 _teenagers were going to keep her away from him. She finally saw Naruto with Ino & other people. She got angry that Ino was there thinking that she was gonna take Naruto away from her.

"**Cha how dare that bimbo try take _OUR_ Naruto-Kun!"** inner Sakura raged. Thinking that Sakura shouted while running towards the group.

"INO-PIG, HOW DARE YOU TRY TO CLAIM NARUTO-KUN FOR YOURE SELF" Sakura yelled at Ino who realized who it was & glared.

"I'm not _claiming _him we were talking & you better get out of here before his cousin & her friend returns because they promised to wipe you off the face of the Earth, oh wait Hinata's here too & she's _mad_" Ino said to the Pink haired girl. Sakura just laughed thinking Ino was lying.

"Nice try Ino you're just doing that to keep me away from Naruto-kun" Sakura said not noticing the glares she was getting from both the

Ino-Shika-Chou generations & the two sensei's.

She then did something that pissed of the group.

"So Naru-chan how about we go out for ramen & leave Ino-pig & Hyuga behind?" Sakura said seductively. The next thing shocked everyone. Sakura had a red hand print on her face. Everyone looked to see the person who smacked her was Hinata.

"YOU, after what you said about Naruto-kun yesterday was unforgivable, you caused him pain since you're team was put together, when ever he saved you.

You thought it was Sasuke & never thanked him, only abused him & he took it because he thought you would stop one day, but that never happened, yet he didn't give up on you until yesterday, you didn't deserve such affection from the greatest person I have _ever_ met" Hinata hissed.

This surprised everyone that Hinata stood up to someone & Naruto blushed at what she said. Sakura glared at Hinata while getting up.

"Pft, just because you never told him you liked him doesn't mean that you get to ruin _my_ chance" Sakura said glaring at Hinata who was now officially **_PISSED_**.

"Haruno you're _really _going to regret _what _you just _said_" Hinata getting ready to Jyuuken her ass to 3010.

"What's going on here?"


	8. IMPORTANT BIO DOUJIN INFO

Okay heres a bio on how Flair & Angela look like for more on their apperance go to www.az09aka.deviantart or www.kakashixangie.deviantart

* * *

Flair: 

Race: Magical girl (Yes I know it's Naruto & the clan she comes from is a magical Girls/Boys clan.

Age 13

Appearances:

Reddish brown hair,

Brown eyes,

Peach skin

Wears black & red ninja outfit

Magical Girl form.

Red & blond hair

Red eyes

Peach skin

Fire colored wings if she says Fire Phoenix wings!

Warm colored outfit.

Clan: phoenix

Element Fire

Personality: Like Naruto with an obsession with garlic & chicken instead of ramen can be overprotective of Naruto.

Flair is Naruto's older cousin her weakness is Water & wind attacks that's when her best friend Angela comes in while she fights Lighting & Wind which are her friend's weakness. That's why their both famous for their excellent teamwork & helping other nation's & villages. She, Angela, & Naruto are the last of their clan. Her summons are the mystical Nekosunes (A Cat-Fox cross breed).

Angela:

Race: same as Flair

Age 13

Appearances:

Blackish blue hair

Brown skin

Brown eyes

Wears a ninja outfit of many blues

Magical Girl Form:

Long Blue hair

Purple eyes

Brown skin

Blue & Ice blue wings if she says Water Phoenix Wings

Element water/ice

Personality: smart overprotective fun to be around.

She's Flair's best friend & travels with her She & Flair are like sisters & she like Flair is overprotective of Naruto like he's her brother. Her weakness would be Lighting & earth attacks which Flair takes care of while she fights water & Wind that are Flair's weakness. Her summons are the sacred Kumagai (Squirrel Wombat cross breed).

* * *

Okay some of you may want to know how Naruto met Flair & Angela so I decided that I will make another story on how he met them no it wont be this story it will be a little different than this one also I make this into a doujin if you want me to. plz reveiw if you want me to make it a doujin Thank you for the reviews I really appericiate it. 


	9. Chapter 8

Heres a present for the fans of this story a big chapter for you to enjoy**

* * *

**

**NARUTO THE SK8ER BOY.**

**Chapter 8.**

**Naruto's true Form Part 3.**

"What's going on here?" said someone making

everyone look in the direction the voice came from.

They saw it was Kiba, His sister Hana, & his mother

Tsume. Sakura decided to use Hinata attacking as

an Excuse. She ran to them acting freaked

out.

"Hinata just attacked me for helping Naruto with

His groceries" Sakura lied to them. Kiba saw

Sakura & glared at her. Naruto looked shocked

That his teammate just lied, the shock turned into

Anger towards his Teammate.

"_Excuse_ me _Sakura_ but _Hinata_ was the one helping

Me not _you_, you came over here _flirting_ with _me_

For reasons _I _don't know, lying is low & you just

Lied to _4 jounins_, _2 Chunins_, & _5 Genin_, _8_ of which

Saw _you_ come over _here_" Naruto growled at her.

This shocked her.

"Actually make that _2_ _Sannin_ _1_ who is a _Hokage_, _10 jounins_, _3 Chunins_, & _12 Genin_" said _another_ new voice which turned out to be Kakashi's. Along with him was the Sand trio, Gai, Baki, Sasuke, Team Gai, Shino, Shibi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hiashi, Iruka, & Anko.

"And 2 famous travelers" said **_ANOTHER_** voice. They all looked to see a pissed off Flair & Angela. Sakura paled when she saw the two glaring at her. She realized what Ino said was true & now the two were going to kill her.

"You have 10 seconds to get out of my sight Haruno, 1, 2" Flair started counting as Sakura began to back away. Finally she took off as everyone watched her figure disappear from their sight except for the Hyuga present that had their Byakugan activated.

"Wow wasn't she like the smartest of our class, or does she not understand that she can't just use people for her own goal?" Sasuke said to everyone else. Kiba just scoffed as Flair calmed down.

"Well at least we don't have to track you guys down now, well most of you anyway" Angela said rubbing her head. The group stared at her like she was crazy. Flair began to explain to them about Naruto's true form & how the necklace kept it hidden this entire time.

"So you're telling me that the 4th placed a special genjutsu on him until he actually could wear the necklace that placed a stronger one on him to hide his appearance?" Kurenai asked infatuated. Flair just nodded.

"Well he looks like his mother when in phoenix form but he's a bit taller & has longer hair that is about to his shoulders" Flair explained to the group. Ino then spoke up.

"Was there a reason to do this or was it to protect him from Fan girls?" Ino asked the 13 year old girl.

"Well since many people knew what Safaia-san looked like there would be a chance that enemies would kill Naruto for their revenge against Arashi" Angela said to the group.

"Oh yeah I forgot about how the 4th made many enemies, & they wouldn't dare touch Naruto if his parents were alive because of the damage they could've caused their village, but since they didn't know Naruto was his son they would leave the leaf alone, but if they did know, then I don't want to know what would happen" Shikamaru said.

"Heres what I want to know is when Naruto found out about this" Neji said curious. This time Naruto spoke.

"During the month of the Chunin exams, when I was getting out of the hospital after asking Kakashi sensei to train me" Naruto said as Kakashi nervously laughed.

"Uh Sensei you do realize that if you did train me I probably wouldn't know this right?" Naruto asked Kakashi who just kept nervously laughing. Neji went up to Naruto wanting to know more.

"If that's true why didn't you use you're powers against me in the finals?" Neji asked getting the others attention. Naruto just looked before saying something that shocked them.

"Because I don't want to be like most people who just rely on their Clan's jutsu or Bloodline to get through their fights, & I didn't want to have the council on me for having this blood you know how much some clans want the Phoenix clan power in their own clan" Naruto explained. Lee & Gai had tears streaming down their face.

"OH WHAT A YOUTHFUL SPEECH NARUTO- KUN ONLY SOMEONE LIKE YOU WOULD SAY SUCH THINGS!" Lee yelled pumping his fist into the air. Most of the people there just cringed at the loudness of his voice. Sasuke slowly edged away from Lee. Neji said something else.

"Hiashi-sama is that true that most clans here want the power of that clan, just how powerful is the Phoenix clan?"

"It makes the Byakugan & Sharingan look like an academy skill, they have a powerful jutsu called **Heaven's Sanctuary** an advanced healing technique, which if someone who didn't have the clan blood tried it could kill them or mess up their Chakra coils beyond repair, along with other stuff I don't know" Hiashi said surprising everyone.

"It also has a special ability which works the opposite of**Tsukiyomi **instead of torturing the opponent it puts them into a fantasy or happy thoughts, it's used for helping people sleep at night then for fighting" Angela exclaimed to them.

"Naruto doesn't know how to do **Yukai****-mugen** (Happy Dreams) yet but he can do **Yume-Shuuha** (Dream Wave) which is when someone sends a wave of Chakra at their opponent causing them to fall asleep in an instant" Flair said starting where Angela left off. Everyone else stared at Naruto wondering when he learned this.

"I learned it while traveling with Error-Sannin looking for Baa-Chan" Naruto said sweat dropping. Flair then gave everyone their invitations to the party/ritual saying that they should find the rest of the people who were invited.

* * *

There we go. A nice big juicy chapter for the Fans of the story I thank you for your're reveiws hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	10. UPDATE VERY IMPORTANT

UPDATE TIME IMPORTANT!!

Okay for Fans of Naruto the Sk8er Boy I'm editing chapters to make them longer also working on chapter 10 & chapter 3 of my other story Of the Legends so I'm a little busy I've already finished editing chapter 2 now I need to do the others so please hang on tight. other than that I just setched the head of Naruto's true form I need to ink it in & color it. I need to think of his new outfit & think of more ways to torture Sakura.

Also If anyone wants to make a doujin of this be sure to ask me I'll be happy to let you. I'm only saying this because someone on DA did turn someones stroy into a doujin without permission so please be sure to ask me IF you want to. Also if you have any ideas on what to do to Sakura PM me. Also if you ask me turn this into a harmen fic you're only wasting time typing because I really REALLY REALLY dont like hamren fics even though some are good, but I dont want to write one. Also if you do flame me it will be ignored.

To NaruSaku, Anti NaruHina, Anti Hinata, Anti Naruto or Sakura fans: I know none of them have come to rain their fury upon me BUT if you read this fic & get angry I'll say this now. THIS IS MY OPINION. I only like Sakura AFTER the timeskip since she isnt as much of a bitch in it & I dont Like NaruSaku to much. Also dont ask me to change the pairings casue I not going to because if I dont ask you to you dont ask me to.

Enjoy & Please hang on tight because NTSB will be updated


	11. Chapter 9

**NARUTO THE SK8ER BOY.**

**Chapter 9.**

**Naruto's true Form Part 4.**

Flair, Naruto, & Angela went back home after finally giving out the rest of the invitations. Flair fell onto the couch sighing.

"Wow Naruto, Pinky really needs to back off & know what the word **Shame** means, does she honestly think that after what she said she could just come up & start flirting with you? I mean really it's pathetic" Flair exclaimed to her blonde haired cousin. Angela just snorted.

"I bet she's doing it for popularity & fame, other girls are probably thinking about doing the same thing, like this is some kind of competition to win Naruto over like some trophy" Angela seethed. Naruto rubbed the back of his head walking over to the kitchen counter.

"Yes but even though Tsunade-sama told off the council their still gonna hold more conferences to make Naruto have a Harem since he's the only _male_ left of the Phoenix clan" Angela said shuddering at the thought of Her innocent little 'brother' being seduced by many girls. Flair & Naruto cringed as well.

"Well I'm just glad that Naruto will get to show everyone what he truly looks like" Flair said. Angela just looked at her.

"You do realize that will only add on to the Fan-girls' fire right?" Angela asked. Flair just smirked.

"If they want me to set them on fire then yes" Flair said evilly chuckling at the thought of many stupid fan girls catching on fire. Naruto & Angela sweat dropped at the red haired female.

Naruto looked at the clock on the Wall he then put on his coat & walked out the door.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Flair asked.

"Oh Hinata wanted to talk to me about something" Naruto said as Angela got up.

"I'll go with you because there might be clan heads & Fan girls out there" Angela said as She & Naruto walked out the door. Flair just sat there silently smiling to herself.

Flashback Bitch!

Flair watched as the rest of Konoha 12 leaving except for Hinata who kept looking at Naruto while blushing & twiddling her index fingers.

"Hmm… interesting" Flair said to herself as she walked over to Hinata & tapped her shoulder.

"Um y-yes?" Hinata asked a bit nervous about talking to someone who could light you on fire with just a snap of the fingers. Flair motioned Hinata to follow her. Hinata obeyed & followed her to a small area where they could talk.

"You like my cousin don't you?" Flair asked smirking. Hinata gasped that the girl found out.

"I just want to know how long & why just incase you know" as Flair began to explain to Hinata about the council meeting & how many clans have always wanted the power of the Phoenix clan. Hinata was shocked about how Sakura's father insulted him then sucked up to him when he found out about Naruto's heritage.

"So I just wanted to know if you just liking him recently or before you found out about his heritage" Flair said wanting to know. Hinata blushed even more before she began to speak.

"W-Well I've liked him since we first went to the academy he was always picked on by both Adults & kids, but he never let it hold him back from reaching his goals, He's very admirable for not giving up, & always being kind to others, he faces everything thrown towards him & if something is impossible he'll find a way to make it possible, He's everything anyone could ask for" Hinata explained in truth.

Flair was shocked, not only did this girl tell the truth but she also told her things about her cousin she didn't know. Flair then decided to ask one more thing.

"If you knew of his past & his darkest secret would you still think of him the way you do know?" Flair asked with a serious voice. Hinata nodded.

"If-if it's about him holding Kyubi I already know" Hinata said that really shocked Flair.

"Wha-where did you find this out?" Flair asked slightly freaked.

"I figured it out my self, all the glares & insults he got from the adults, his father being the Fourth Hokage, & his birthday the Kyuubi supposedly _died,_ it was like pieces of a puzzle coming together" Hinata said. Flair looked at her then smiled.

"Well _that's _new someone who actually cared enough to have seen & heard all this in his past just to find it out like finding the sun & _still _think of him the same way they do now, you are not Shallow" Flair complimented The Shy girl who was shocked by it.

"Look why don't you ask him to meet him somewhere & tell him how you feel I mean your supposedly shy but you stood up to an arrogant bitch like Haruno for Naruto & if you can do that you can do this as well" Flair said giving Hinata encouragement. Hinata looked at Flair before nodding & walking up to Naruto.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata Said getting the boy's attention.

"Yeah Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata swallowed before asking him.

"W-Would you meet at the entrance of the forest? I need to tell you something" Hinata said turning red in the face.

"Uhh sure Hinata" Naruto said as he walked off with Flair & Angela. Hinata cheered on the inside.

End Of Flash Back 

"Hehe man that girl is one of a kind" Flair said to herself as she began to decorate for the party/ceremony.

Well here it is folks the tenth Chapter of Naruto the Sk8er Boy I hope it longer than the other chapters. Also Angela & Flair will be paired with no-one.

Next time Will Hinata be able to tell Naruto about how she feels? Will Sakura return? Will the writer ever get to the ceremony/party? Find out Next time on Naruto the Sk8er Boy!

Also I've got a picture of Naruto's head in Phoenix form if anyone wants to check it out it'll be on my account


	12. RE CREATED Story!

Okay Naruto the Sk8er Boy fans if you want to read how it all started along with some re edited chapters go to Kazuma Naruto of the Phoenix Clan it's completly different from this and longer too (I think) and I will update this one since it's different then the new version this one is a bit more humorus and stuff.


	13. Chapter 10

**NARUTO THE SK8ER BOY.**

**Chapter 10.**

**Naruto's true Form Part 5.**

Naruto and Angela walked down the streets of Konoha as many girls eyed Naruto making him feel very uncomfortable. Angela noticed this and gave them all a glare that said 'you either stop staring or I strike you where you stand' making them all look away. Naruto silently thanked her as he and Angela got to the forest where Hinata was sitting on a bench.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto called out as Hinata waved back. He sat down next to the shy girl as she pointed her index fingers together, Angela said that she would be right back and left. There was a silence for a short time before one of them spoke.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Naruto asked as Hinata's face turned red.

"W-well I wanted to tell you that I-

Before she could say anything Sakura came.

"Ahhh! Naruto-Kun there you are, I've been looking **everywhere** for you!" Sakura screamed as Hinata silently cursed. Oh how Sakura will die a horrid death by her hands. A vein popped out of Naruto's head as Sakura sat on his lap.

"I've been thinking lately that maybe we could do something sometime, you know just the two of us **alone**" Sakura said seductively as Naruto and Hinata began to twitch.

"Sakura, I'm going to give you to the count of five to get off me and leave, if you do not by then I don't care if you're a girl I will hurt you" Naruto said slowly but Sakura wasn't listening. Hinata kept twitching.

"Actually, why don't we ditch the Hyuga and go out right now?" Sakura asked as Hinata exploded.

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE, DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND **WHAT** HE JUST SAID!?" Hinata screamed as Sakura glared at her.

"Oh shut up, I don't see what any guy would see in you, you shouldn't be allowed near someone such as Naruto-Kun!" Sakura exclaimed as Naruto's face turned red with anger.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT, HINATA IS A GREAT PERSON AND SHE ISNT SOME STUPID LITTLE CHEERLEADER, AND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, JUST THE OTHER DAY YOU WERE GOING ON ABOUT HOW I WAS A SUCH A LOSER THAT NO GIRL WOULD LIKE ME?" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as someone fell out of a tree. They turned around to see Neji on the ground.

"Neji are you okay?" Naruto yelled as he and Hinata went to see if he was alright. Neji got up and dusted himself off.

"What the hell are you doing in a tree?" Naruto asked the male Hyuga who finished dusting himself off.

"As I said before, I am Hinata-Sama's body guard and I was asked to follow her here and **you**" Neji said glaring at Sakura who gulped. He held three fingers up to the pink haired girl.

"I'm giving you a three second start to run after that I am not going to be gentle if I get my hands on you" Neji growled as Sakura turned around and ran turning her head back to Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun Don't forget to ditch that loser!" Sakura yelled as Neji bolted towards her making her ran faster. After they were out of view Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Sorry about that, I had no idea that she was here" Naruto said as Angela returned.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" Angela asked as Naruto told her of the encounter with Sakura. Angela twitched very violently after she was told.

"Which way did they go?" Angela asked as Naruto pointed at the direction and Angela hauled the direction.

"Anyway what were you about to tell me before you were interrupted?" Naruto asked the Blue haired girl who blushed.

"That I've always admired you and w-well liked you" Hinata said turning even redder. Naruto stared at for a moment before something in his clicked.

"Excuse while I go bash my head in for not realizing that sooner Hinata" Naruto said as he walked up to the tree Neji fell out of and started banging his head into it. Hinata stared at him as Kiba walked by.

"Lemme guess, you told him how you fell and he's bashing his head into that tree because he didn't realize it sooner?" Kiba asked as Hinata nodded.

"Yeah thought so, oh and I saw your cousin coming back mumbling something about stupid girls that need to burn in hell, anyway see ya later Hinata" Kiba said walking away. After the Dog lover left Naruto returned with some tree bark in his hair.

"So anyway Hinata do you want to go out sometime?" Naruto asked as Hinata's face turned even redder.

Y-Yes!" Hinata yelled.

"Okay how about tonight at 6:30?" Naruto asked as Hinata nodded. Of course Angela and Neji had returned to hear this.

"If that is so than I'll take Hinata-Sama home to get ready, it is after all 4:45" Neji said as he and Hinata left as Neji turned around and pointed to himself then his eyes and at Naruto giving him the 'I'll be watching you' sign as Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Well Naruto let's get you home then!" Angela yelled happily as she grabbed him and ran towards the house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata was happy, no she was overjoyed! So overjoyed that she **danced** into the Hyuga estate with so much glee it scared everyone. Hiashi never seeing his daughter like this asked Neji what happened.

"Well she has a date with Naruto" Neji said as Hiashi's jaw dropped as he paled. Neji backed away from him when he ran off towards his bedroom. He then came back holding camouflage supplies and blew a whistle as many Hyuga came in.

"What is it Hiashi-Dono?" one of them said as Hiashi tossed all them their own supplies. He pulled out a map that as he and the group went into chibi mode as he wore a war commander's uniform and pointed a stick to areas that had red dots on them.

"Today you all have a very important mission, you are to treat this mission like that of an S-Ranked mission, you all are to go to these areas in groups of two, wear what I have given you, and DO NOT fail this mission for the consequences could be dire!" Hiashi exclaimed as one of the Hyugas raised their hands.

"Yes" he asked.

"What is this mission Dono?" he asked.

"The mission is to watch over Hinata's date, you are to make sure that is no kissing or sexual contact involved with the subjects, do you hear me?" he yelled as they all yelled sir yes sir and saluted to the clan head. Neji sweat-dropped at his uncle, who went through plans with the group.

"I really hope he doesn't act like this when I start dating" Hanabi said eating some chocolate. Neji nodded agreeing with her. Hiashi then pointed to Neji who straightened up.

"What time is this time of hanging out with the boy?" he asked.

"Uhhh he'll be coming to get her at 6:30" Neji said.

"You each are to go to your destination at 5:30, you are to watch subjects and report back to me of any activity, use these to contact each other" he said giving them all head sets still in Chibi mode. Hanabi and Neji just stared at them thinking they were crazy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile Tsunade had called in the Konoha 12, their parents and senseis, who were all there.

"Really why are we here?" Sasuke asked as Flair came in.

"I need you all to do D-Rank mission" Tsunade said as everyone fell over anime style.

"THAT'S IT?" Kiba yelled as Flair had something on the wall as it came down to the ground.

"Well Naruto is going on a date with Hinata Hyuga and the mission is to keep fan-girls, council members, and the pink haired bitch away from them the entire time" Flair said as Sasuke snorted.

"This should be considered S-Rank" said Sasuke.

"Why?" Ino asked as Sasuke snorted again.

"Have you **tried** to stop that woman from getting what she wants?" Sasuke asked as they all shook their heads.

"It's like trying to pick up the Hokage monument, impossible" Kakashi said turning a page in his book.

"Well me and Angela are going to be there as well so she'll back off if she sees us, but it's the council members that I'm more worried about" Flair said as Tsunade gave them all a map with a head set and orbs.

"You are to report to me if you see a member of the council following them, these balls were made by Jiraiya as a device, you add a little Chakra to it and it will glow a certain color then I will then find you and teleport myself to were you are I will be using Kage Bunshin as well, Flair will follow them and will tell the person nearest where they will go, now go!" Tsunade commanded as they all ran out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto was searching for some clothes as Angela told him how to act on a date.

"You are to be a gentleman and not immature, you need to clean yourself up and look nice and not like a slob, you are to be kind to her, you are to-

"Nee-Chan I **get** it now, you've told me told 500 times already and I'm not exaggerating" Naruto said annoyed. He found a dark blue sweater and some slightly baggy jeans. He put them on, as Angela handed him a pair of glasses. The glasses were blue framed and looked like Kabuto's but a little smaller.

"Aww do I have to?" Naruto whined as Angela gave him a 'don't question me' look. Sighing he took out two contacts from his eyes and put them on. Angela then squealed.

"You look so cute! Lemme fix your hair!" Angela said brushing his hair down (His hair looks like how it did when He, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya were at the hot spring).

After she brushed his hair it was already 6: 15.

"Well you should go, don't want to keep a lady a waiting!" Angela exclaimed pushing him out the door. She watched as he headed towards the Hyuga estate before pulling out a Walkie Talkie.

"This is Water Bird coming to say that Kitsune has just left to pick up Vixen over" She said before jumping out a window into the trees.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Holy Sh-t I updated! Also I had fun writing this chapter! I had Writers block on this so I didn't update for a while, cause I had no idea what to do! I love Hiashi's scene the best out of this whole chapter.

Also _Insanlynuts _had brought up a good point on how it's more Humor/Romance than it is General/Romance so I changed the Category.

Uh-Oh looks like Sakura returned! What's going on, who is Angela talking to and what does Hiashi have planned? Find out next time on Naruto the Sk8er Boy!


	14. IMPORTANT

Hey sorry for not Upadating anything. My computer wont let me on the internet in my room where my story files are but Untill it is fixed I'll be working on them and maybe when my internet DOES work I'll have possiably more than one chapter updated on them.

Until Then!!


	15. Chapter 11

**NARUTO THE SK8ER BOY.**

**Chapter 11.**

**The Date.**

Hinata was trying to decide what to wear, would she wear the black t-shirt and jeans, or the yellow sweater coat, white socks that went up to her thighs, with a white shirt, black skirt, sorts and shoes? She opened up a window to feel that it was freezing outside, so she went with option two.

Finally putting them on, she started brushing her hair.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto was jumping through the trees to avoid being seen alone, he did **not** have the time to be chased by fan-girls. Finally seeing his destination he speeded up towards the estate.

Finally making it he walked up to the gates to be stopped by two guards.

"State your name sir" One of them said.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said not knowing why they wanted to know. They whispered to each other before one of them left.

"Hiashi-Dono the boy is here to pick up your daughter" they said as Neji just sighed leaving to get Hinata, sometimes he wondered if he would turn out like this if he had a daughter.

Naruto was led to the living room by the guards. He didn't know why but he felt that he and Hinata were going to be watched. Neji and Hinata walked down the stairs to see Naruto, the two stared at him with wide eyes.

"What the- you wear glasses?" Neji asked as Naruto blushed.

"Yeah but I normally wear contacts so I wont loose my glasses on missions" Naruto said as they continued to stare at him. They didn't even notice Hiashi roll behind a potted plant in the room to watch them, wearing camouflage face paint and camouflage clothing.

"So uhh are you ready to go Hinata?" Naruto asked wanting to leave. Hinata snapped out of her stupor and nodded. They walked out the door as Neji noticed Hiashi hiding behind the plant.

"…… Really don't you think your going a bit extreme with this?" Neji asked as Hiashi took out binoculars and watched Naruto and Hinata leave the estate. He then took out a walkie talkie and was about to speak into it until Neji stopped him.

"You know the Konoha 12 along with their parents and Senseis are also watching over them right, for Haruno's, fan-girls, and council members" Neji explained as Hiashi turned to him.

"No, no I did not know that" Hiashi said as he put the Walkie Talkie down.

"Well I'm the one who has to follow them and tell the others were they'll be going, so I have to go now" Neji said as he jumped out the window activating his Byakugan. Hiashi just sat there wondering why everyone was doing this.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto and Hinata walked into the village not saying anything yet. Naruto decided that he would break the silence.

"So Hinata were do you want to go?" Naruto asked as Hinata shrugged. They continued to walk as everyone stared in their direction, villagers were whispering and many girls around 12 to 17 were glaring at Hinata. They continued to walk until Naruto stopped.

"Hey Hinata have you been in this place before?" Naruto asked pointing at a building with a sign that said Karaoke restaurant. Hinata shook her head, Naruto smiled and grabbed her hand causing her to blush.

"I used to live with the owners who own this place, it's a really cool and I love Karaoke" Naruto said as he led Hinata into the restaurant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura walked down the street angrily mumbling.

"How dare that Hyuga keep me from being with my true love, it's an outrage!" Sakura screamed before she noticed Naruto and Hinata going into a restaurant. This made her even angrier.

"That blue haired slut is making a move on **my** Naruto-Kun, I'll show her!" Sakura yelled as she ran into the restaurant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Neji saw Naruto take Hinata into Karaoke Restaurant followed by Sakura. He pulled his earpiece microphone to his mouth.

"They went inside Karaoke restaurant followed by Haruno Sakura, come as soon as you can I'll watch over them" Neji said into it heading in there as well.

The others got there and looked at the place and Asuma whistled.

"She's already on their trail, that can't be good" Sasuke said as Kakashi nodded.

"Let's not forget that many girls will be in there soon" Kakashi said as Flair cracked her knuckles.

"They're all looking for death aren't they?" Flair asked as she pulled out a frying pan, causing everyone but Angela to sweat-drop. They all went in the restaurant too.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was dim in the place but in the front had a large stage that had a bright light there. Naruto and Hinata were sitting down as a boy came on to the stage. He was a bit taller than Flair, had black hair with green streaks held in a ponytail, forest green eyes and looked 14 years old. Another boy came on stage and he looked like the other but his hair was to his shoulders and had orange streaks in them.

"Hello I'm Kazan, (It means Volcano) my brother Taki (Waterfall) and I will be your hosts for the evening" he said as many girls had hearts in their eyes. The two sweat-dropped and began to think Fan-girls were creepy. Taki cleared his throat and took the microphone.

"Enjoy the evening of today" Taki said as he and his brother walked off the stage. Naruto got out of his chair.

"Naruto-Kun what are you doing?" Hinata asked as Naruto turned and smiled.

"What I always do when I come here, Sing some Karaoke!" Naruto exclaimed as he went to talk with Kazan and Taki. Of course this didn't get unnoticed by the others and Sakura.

"Heres my chance, Naruto-Kun will be mine!" Sakura yelled to herself as she got up only to be stopped by a shadowy figure that turned out to be Flair. Sakura gulped when she realized this.

"Haruno I advise that you sit down unless you're going to the bathroom or ordering something" Flair growled out as Sakura sat down inwardly cursing.

"_Doesn't she realize that Naruto-kun and I were meant to be together?!_" Sakura thought as Flair left watching her like a hawk. Flair sat down next to Angela and Shino growling. Kakashi turned to look at the younger ninja.

"Let me guess, Sakura was going to go after Naruto wasn't she?" Kakashi asked as he turned a page in his book.

"She really needs to stop, or Flair will do something she'd regret, then again she wouldn't" Angela scoffed as everyone else shuddered. Soon after everyone saw Naruto on the stage as Flair paled.

"Oh no" she whispered.

"What, is he a bad singer?" Tenten asked as Angela shook her head.

"He's gonna get more fan-Girls" Angela said as everyone paled.

Naruto as went up to the microphone many fan-girls screamed causing him to sweat-drop.

"Uhhh hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'll be your first performer tonight" Naruto said as the girls got wilder. Flair was about to go down until Kakashi stopped her.

"I don't think your cousin would appreciate it if he found out we're here" Kakashi said as Flair sat back down grumbling. The music started to play as Naruto began to sing.

Naruto: _If I were you I'd be taking it easy  
Kick back and relax for a little while  
We'll all still be here tomorrow  
Take time just to act like a little child  
No matter what the world has in store for us  
You got the ring that better get off of us  
Reach out for a comfortable chair  
Rejoice throw your arms in the air_

The rookie nine's eyes went wide. Naruto was an excellent singer.

"Yep, definitely more fan-girls" Neji said as all the girls let out screams. __

'Cause it's a good life so why y'all trippin'  
The good life's slippin' away

It's a good life so why y'all trippin'  
The good life's slippin' away 

_'Cause it's a good life so why y'all trippin'  
The good life's slippin' away_

It's a good life so why y'all trippin'  
The good life's slippin' away

If your boss is giving you pressure  
Let go, take a breather in the park  
You've got to find out what's your pleasure  
In time you'll be singing like a lark  
Pretty soon your sorry will chime for all  
Somebody will need your call  
Reach out for a comfortable chair  
Rejoice throw your arms in the air

'Cause it's a good life so why y'all trippin'  
The good life's slippin' away

It's a good life so why y'all trippin'  
The good life's slippin' away 

_'Cause it's a good life so why y'all trippin'  
The good life's slippin' away_

It's a good life so why y'all trippin'  
The good life's slippin' away

_'Cause it's a good life so why y'all trippin'  
The good life's slippin' away_

It's a good life so why y'all trippin'  
The good life's slippin' away 

_'Cause it's a good life so why y'all trippin'  
The good life's slippin' away_

It's a good life so why y'all trippin'  
The good life's slippin' away

Trade in some misery for some tender lovin' care  
Cast aside those cloudy days, fusses are hard to bear  
Make up your mind or get a whole new lease on life  
Reach out for a comfortable chair  
Rejoice and throw your arms in the air

It's a good life so why y'all trippin'  
The good life's slippin' away   


_It's a good life so why y'all trippin'  
The good life's slippin' away_

_  
It's a good life so why y'all trippin'  
slippin' slippin' slippin' away yeah! _

_It's a good life so why y'all trippin'  
The good life's slippin' away _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Naruto finished the crowed went wild, some girls even attempted to jump on the stage and grabbed him, but luckily Flair sent out enough killer intent to keep them at bay. Naruto went back to his and Hinata's table and sat down.

"Sorry about that, I just love to sing" Naruto said as Hinata's face turned cherry. She was about to reply but a random girl appeared at the table, she was extremely beautiful and had very large- well you get the point. She looked at Naruto seductively and winked at him.

"Hey there, wanna come with me to a very quiet place where, **no one** can find us?" She asked winking at Naruto as his eye twitched. He then got up took Hinata's hand walking out of the restaurant. Flair then came up from behind her and bashed her in the head with the frying pan she was holding. She then got onto the stage as the crowd went silent.

"I giving you all a fair warning do **NOT** flirt with my cousin unless you want a one way ticket to hell, cause trust me I **will** find you and I **will** kill you!" Flair screamed as she then walked out to follow her cousin and his date. The others followed the brown-red haired girl out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto led Hinata to the forest entrance that they were at when they spoke.

"Hey there's something I want to show you" Naruto said as he got a lantern and led her into the forest. They went into the deepest part of the forest until they came across a small house near a river. The house looked like it could fit a lot of people in it, Naruto ran up to the house and pulled out a key. Opening the door he motioned Hinata to come into the house.

The inside of the house was nice and clean with white walls and actually had electricity. Not to mention all the flowers and plants that was around it. Naruto snickered when he saw Hinata's expression.

"I live here when I'm not at my apartment, it's like a hideout and those plants I got from the wild plants that live in this area, I also have three Kage Bunshin come here every day or two to check on the food and plants" Naruto explained as Hinata looked at the plants. The one that caught her eye was a white flower with burgundy and purple tips.

"If you want me to I could show you where I found the flowers sometime" Naruto said as they heard scratching at the door. Naruto smiled as he went to the door and opened it. Hinata suddenly stopped breathing when she saw what it was, there before her was one the most gorgeous creatures she's ever seen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

And there's chapter 11 for you. The song was Good life by Jesse McCartney if any of you wanted to know. _Kazama Naruto of the Phoenix Clan_ is a AU of this story. Now the next chapter the date will continue with the creature in it. So hang on tight!


	16. Chapter 12

NARUTO THE SK8ER BOY

**NARUTO THE SK8ER BOY.**

**Chapter 11.**

**The Date Part 2.**

Right before Hinata was a white wolf. To see such creatures in Konoha was slim to none. Naruto chuckled as he began to pet the wolf.

"This Enkai, she lives in this forest" Naruto said as Hinata stood there. Regaining her voice Hinata spoke.

"Naruto-Kun, you do realize that white wolves are extremely rare in Konoha, I-I mean just seeing one is a very slim chance and to be near one is even slimmer" Hinata explained as Naruto stared at her.

"Really? I didn't know that, actually Enkai is pregnant with puppies so there may be a bigger chance that white wolves can be seen" Naruto said as Hinata's eyes widened.

"You know Kiba's going to strangle you for not telling him right? I mean he and his clan have always wanted to see a white wolf" Hinata said as Naruto snickered.

"Well I know that now, how about we have you guys come and explore this place tomorrow? I can show him the wolf den" Naruto offered as he walked over to the fridge and started taking food out. Turing on the stove and taking out some cooking pans, Naruto put them on the stove.

"Is there anything your allergic to?" Naruto asked as Hinata shook her head.

"Good" Naruto said as he placed some plates on the table. 

"And Ino would probably want to go look at the wild flowers too, some that I haven't seen in her family's shop, there's this waterfall deeper in there, I go there sometimes to think or just to get away from everything, it's like a haven, I'm sure everyone would want to see that" Naruto explained what was in the forest as Hinata tried to imagine it.

"Actually, if you want, I could fly you to the place, it's even more beautiful at night" Naruto said as Hinata blushed at the thought of her and Naruto in a romantic setting, alone, together. 

"Well?" Naruto asked bringing Hinata back to the real world. Nodding Hinata smiled. Hearing a dinging noise, Naruto turned off the hot stove and started placing food on the plates.

"This is the only place where we'll be able to enjoy dinner together without everyone following us" Naruto said as he and Hinata sat down.

"What do you mean Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked as Naruto chuckled.

"I mean my cousin, Angie, our senseis, the rest of Konoha 12 have been following us all night" Naruto explained as he placed forks and knifes down and a bowl of food down for Enkai. Hinata tasted her food before stopping to look at Naruto.

"This is good!" Hinata exclaimed as Naruto chuckled.

"I enjoy cooking and gardening" Naruto said blushing like he was ashamed of the fact. 

"That would explain all the plants here" Hinata replied looking at all the beautiful flowers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After dinner Naruto took Hinata outside.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Hinata said. Naruto took out a star shaped pendant. 

"Thgilrats Xineohp Hsalf!" (Translation: Starlight Phoenix Flash! I made this up) Naruto shouted raising the pendant into the air. His body was engulfed in light that was so bright Hinata shielded her eyes. When the light faded a new looking Naruto was there. His hair went from to bright blond to dark purple and his eyes went from their blue color to an orange color, and on his forehead was a star. Hinata noticed that he had also gotten taller and became a bishoen.

"We're going to take flight" Naruto said picking Hinata up bridal style. Hinata saw a pair of huge Purple wings with gold tips spread out of his back. She couldn't help but find them beautiful.

"HERE WE GO!" Naruto shouted as he got off the ground by a few feet. Hinata gasped looking down. Naruto kept getting higher and higher till he got a high as a tree. Naruto waited a few seconds before taking off. As soon as he started to actually fly Hinata couldn't help but be amazed. 

'_Is this what it's like to fly?'_ Hinata thought looking down. She could literally see all of Konoha!

'_The first flights are always amazing'_ Naruto thought watching Hinata. He saw his destination and swooped down with amazing agility,

"We're here" Naruto said gliding down. When he got to the water fall he placed Hinata on the ground. Hinata looked at her new surroundings.

"Wow" Hinata said looking at the water fall which looked like it was glowing from the moon's reflection. It was breath taking to say the least.

"This is my secret haven" Naruto said picking up a stone from the water. It was a lush green color, Hinata knew it wasn't a jem stone, but it was still amazingly beautiful.

"These are called rainbow stones, because they come in many other colors, they may not be like emeralds or diamonds, but their still just as beautiful" Naruto said as he held it to the moon, showing it glow within the moon's own glow. Hinata saw some flowers growing next to the lake, they had a pink hue with some hints of lavender in them. She examined them some more, amazed by their petals and colors. Naruto smiled as he glided over to a large stone further into the water. There where he was, were other stones lined up in a strange way. Naruto jumped from one to the other in a graceful way, as if he was a flower dancing in the wind.

Hinata watched the Young Shinobi move gracefully in the moonlight. Some Feathers falling from his wings and flutter in the air with his movements, making him seem uncanny. She wanted to do nothing more then dance with him in the sparkling moonlit water. She closed her eyes and sighed when suddenly she felt herself be lifted up. Opening her eyes she saw Naruto Smiling down at her.

"Come on, there's more to see" he said flying back into the air. He flew around the forest, and Hinata could see all the places in the Forest she's never explored, and a large clearing of flower fields and caves. She held onto Naruto feeling like she was in a fairy tale.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Flair looked up in the air and Smirked.

"Found them" she said getting everyone's attention.

"Where?" Ino asked seeing Flair point to the sky. Looking up, she nearly screamed.

"Everyone! Look up NOW!" She yelled pointing to the sky. They did so and they saw... A Silhouette with Wings. Kakashi whistled, amazed.

"That's pretty high" He said. Nearly everyone else looked like their eyes were going to pop right out of their heads. 

"I knew he was a bit of a Romanticist" Angela said all knowing. Ino gave her a weird look.

"A bit? More like IS one!" She said. Flair couldn't help but snicker.

"Man, I'm sure so many girls are gonna be jealous" She said laughing now. Everyone else laughed with her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto saw the Hyuga mansion and sighed. It was nearly 9:30 and he didn't want to get Hinata in trouble.

"All fun things must come to an end" he said as he flew down to the Mansion landing right in front of a very freaked out Hyuga. He put Hinata down at the door.

"Sorry Hinata-Chan, I don't want you to get in trouble, but we can do this again some other time" He offered. Hinata blushed and nodded, just as Neji was getting to the gate.

"Well, it looks like that's my que to go, but before I do" He pulled something from behind his back. It was a large yellow and lavender flower and he bowed as he handed it to her.

"For it is always appropriate for the male to give his girlfriend a flower as beautiful as her" Naruto said taking her hand and kissing it. Hinata thought she was gonna die from blushing. She took the flower and Naruto stood back up and winked at her.

"That is, if you want to be my girlfriend" he said as he then took off making the wind flow. And at the Gates, was everyone else. Ino and Tenten sighed with stars in their eyes.

"She's one lucky girl" Tenten said. Ino nodded in agreement. Chouji and Neji twitched dangerously with their faces turning red.

_'Note to self, Get Naruto to teach me his romance secrets'_ They both thought.

"Wow... Never knew he could be so... Ummm" Kakashi couldn't finish that.

"Such Poetic beauty!" Gai said with tears flowing down his face. Kakashi moved away from him.

"Yeah, that" He said.

"YOSH! I shall now become more like Naruto-Kun in the way of Romance!" Lee shouted. Though the guys didn't like it when Lee goes into his 'phase' they couldn't help but silently agree with him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata was about to go in, then she saw her father peaking out the window dressed in camouflage and his face painted, holding a pair of binoculars watching Naruto leave. She sweat-dropped and Suddenly pitied Hanabi.

"At least he isn't like the villagers" she said to herself as she went in for the night, Awaiting the next day to come. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapta 12! For your viewing pleasure! Hope you liked it. And I am sorry I didn't update for a while. My old computer was a piece of junk and I needed a new one. Dont worry, I put all my story docs on a flash drive. My new comp is so much better! And Who knew Naruto could be so romantic!

Also on a side note, Kazama Naruto of the Phoenix clan will be going under construction. Need to edit it a little bit before updating it. 


End file.
